I Don't Feel Like Loving You Today
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: I know more drama but it will be worth it in then end. NickOC. Number 18 in the Something Beautiful Series.


I Don't Feel Like Loving You Today

--

After the little ambush Nick pulled on her earlier that day she felt too wired to work, even if the case called out to her and she knew she would have to get to it eventually but not right now.

It was worse then all the other times he accused her of cheating on him. It furiated her to think he would choose his best friend over his wife in something as menial as this. What would happen if it were bigger as buying a house and she loved the house, would Nick say no just because one of his friends thought a room was too big or the colours on the walls?

It was down right embarrassing. To have your husband who's supposed to have your back on all fronts and he goes and does that. It was just frustrating. If she had half a sense she would go beat him up and say ha look at that, you think Greg would be able to do that? But who does that? She felt like screaming, crying and most of all going and hugging the life out of him. She didn't realize she'd zoned out until she heard buzzing. Her secretary who she told to hold all her calls and everything else, she needed to get this case done.

So much for that.

"Yes"

"Nick is here to see you"

"Tell him he can go to hell I'm busy" a smile was brought to her face when she thought of her holier than thou secretary telling him that.

"He says its important and that he has flowers" Flowers, he thought flowers would get his ass out of the dog house, he was sadly mistaken.

"You can tell him he should have used that money to rent a hotel room tonight"

"Ma'am I feel very uncomfortable being in the middle of this"

"And you shouldn't have to, tell him to go away"

"He says he'll sit out here until you're ready to go home"

"You can go home, you don't need him staring down your neck"

"Thank you ma'am"

She hung up the phone somewhat satisfied that he was still out there, knowing what he did wrong and willing to make up for it, but he shouldn't have done it in the first place.

The silence lasted for ten minutes before he came bursting in through the door, flowers in hand and Katie had finally began to work on the case it gave her something to do.

"I told you I didn't want to see you" she kept the pen in her hand and for the life of her couldn't concrete on the file in front of her but she made sure he thought she was working and leave her alone.

"What I did was stupid I know that now"

"Leave Nick I don't want to talk about this now"

"I do"

"I'm working Nick!" only then did she glance up looking at him and she could tell he really was sorry but it still didn't excuse his mistake. She could be thankful it was adultery but she knew he knew better than to ever do that.

"I don't know what else to do to make up for it"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place" she said rather calmly her nerves were ready to go berserk. She met his eyes ready for a stare down.

His shoulders sagged in defeat and he turned to leave letting the door softly shut behind him.

--

She half expected to see him sitting in the living room waiting for her when she pulled into the driveway but his truck was gone. He could have parked it up the street to surprise her but the house was dark and silent when she walked though the door. The flowers he held in his hand earlier were in a vase on the kitchen counter.

Pulling out her bathrobe from the closet alerted her his overnight bag was gone.

What fueled her anger even more was that he actually left and didn't ignore her in all the other fights. He'd actually listened the one time she didn't want him to.

She spent most of the night sitting in her pajamas and robe holding a cup of coffee which she would refill every so often after it became too cold to drink

So this is what he felt when she left.

Empty.

She was in the kitchen when the front door opened and he entered and she stopped herself from jumping into his arms that he was all right. Her anger was what stopped her.

She looked up from her spot to see his lips into a tight line.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" he asked in voice that she didn't think was his own, but his lips moved as she heard the words so it had to be his. All she could do was shake her head no. She didn't think she would ever be ready to talk about it.

"How did we end up like this?" she asked over her cup of coffee "The constant fighting, even the separation, are we supposed to not be together?" He was near her in a second cradling her face, kissing her forehead.

"Don't you even think that, you're the best thing that ever happened to me" she remained unresponsive to his touch.

"Then why is it all we ever do is fight anymore?"

"It's what couples do"

"This was how it was before my parents got divorced" Katie admitted.

"Katie look at me" his hands forced her head up "we are not getting divorced we're just in rough patch, we'll get over it"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart"

She pushed him away and walked to the other side of the kitchen, she was ready to battle it out.

"What you did I can't even begin to describe how wrong it was, to go against me in front of your best friend to pull an ambush on me even after I told you I wouldn't tell you. It was embarrassing to know that if anyone else is involved you'd chose their side instead of mine!"

"He's my best friend, what did you want me to do?"

"Something other than what you did! Talk some sense into him, if he really loved her would he do what he did?"

"I don't know!"

"Why are we fighting about a couple that has nothing to do with us?" Katie threw out there catching him off guard.

"I don't know!" he repeated

"How about we agree not to get involved with someone's business we have enough of our own?" she propositioned

"Deal"

"I really do love the flowers you got me"

"Your welcome. Now could you come here I'm feeling a little turned on from this fight"

"Nick!" she exclaimed walking over to him helping him with his shirt

"What can I say seeing you all hot and bother gets the mojo flowin"

* * *

A/N: More of Katie's past and somethings to straighten out so I don't keep mixing things up. 


End file.
